Music Trouble
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: 2 bands, and 1 jealous pop-star, what will happen? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Tmj- I don't own Naruto**

A/N: In this story Neji and Hinata are brother and sister

* * *

Hey my names is Hinata Hyuuga, I am 16 and I have the body that every girl wants. I am in a band called Hell's Girls. The other band members are Temari, Tenten, and Ino. We are not famous...yet. We are a punk rock band, just like my brother's band. My brother's band is called Death Note, their members are Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and himself. The person i hate the most is Sakura Hanuro the famous pop-star. I think she needs to go die. Well i got to go

"Hey Hina!" yelled a girl with dark brown hair, that is put up into 2 buns.

"Yeah."

"Can we still practice at your house?" asked the girl with the buns. The two girls walked down to their 7th bell wich was their last bell and it was gym with Gai.

"Why would we not be able?" asked a confuse midnight hair girl.

Tenten repiled, "Cuz Neji said that he has a reacord person coming over today."

Hinata sigh, "I don't listen to Neji, I mean come on I am the punk out of my family and I don't listen to nobody." The girls walked into the gym and headed to the locker rooms, to put on the slutish uniform. Once the two girls got dressed they looked around for Temari or Ino.

"Hey guys." said a dirty blonde with 4 pony tails. She was walking with a a bleach blonde named Ino.

"What up." Hinata said. "Me and Ten was talking about our practice at my house today."

"Cool what tim-"

"KAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" yelled Gai, "WE ARE GOING TO RUN A LAP AROUND THE SCHOOL!"

"Man this sucks!" said Ino.

"Yeah tell me about." said Temari.

"GO!" yelled Gai, everyone took of running. The girls stayed in a group and talked.

"So what time is practice?"asked Tenten.

"Right after school." Hinata answered. Ino looked sad.

"Why so sad Ino?" asked the other 3 girls.

"I wanted to shopping!" explained Ino.

"Sorry Ino." said Tenten while all the girls pulled into a hug. Everyone finish their lap around the school. The girls where wanting for the bell to ring cuz they just plain hated gym.

RIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

All the students ran out the school.

"Hey guys, there is my mom, you want a ride?" asked Ino.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"I have to call Neji and tell him to call mom."

"Sure, we will wait." said Hinata. Hinata got out her cell phone and called Neji.

* * *

"HURRY UP NEJI!" yelled a hyper blonde kid.

"I am, I have to wait for my slow ass sister." Neji yelled back.

Shikamaru sigh and said, "This is so troublesome." Then Neji's phone rang.

"Who's that Neji?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business dobe." said an annoyed raven hair kid. (bold = Hinata)

"Hello?"

**"Neji."**

"Hinata where are you?" All the guys where happy that Hinata called.

**"I am on my way home."**

"WHAT, how!" yelled Neji.

**"Ino's mom, but tell mom that i am ridding home with Ino and the rest of the girls."**

"Fine."

**"Bye." **Hinata hung up before Neji could say anything.

"Who was that?" asked Naruto.

Neji sigh, "Hinata."

"Well, what she say?" asked Sasuke.

"She is on her way home and to tell mom." All the guys nodded and Neji's mom pulled up and got into the car.

"Neji, where is your sister?" asked Hikari.

"She is with Ino, and she told me to tell you." replied Neji.

"Okay."

* * *

**Tmj- what will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tmj- I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Neji's band is famous by the way.**

* * *

The girls pull up into Hinata's driveway. All the girls waved bye to Ino's mom and walked into the house.

"Hinata where is your mother and Neji?" asked Hinata's Father.

"I rode with Ino." was Hinata's replied.

"Okay then." Hinata's father walked into the other room.

"Okay, girls lets go to the garage and set up." said Hinata

"Kay."

"Right."

"Fine." The guys finally pulled in the driveway.

"Hey Neji, do you think the record person came yet?" asked Naruto

"How in the hell would he know." said the annoyed Sasuke.

"Yeah we just got here and all." sigh Shikamaru.

"Well I do know that my sister is here with here band."

"How do you know Neji?" said the blonde.

"Well, lets see...THEY ARE RIGHT THERE!" yelled Neji while pointing to the girls.

"O now I see." said Naruto. The guys walked into the house and sat down and waited for the record person to come.

* * *

"Kay girls, how many songs?" asked Hinata.

"Well... lets go with 2 or 3." replied Tenten.

"I go with 2." said Ino.

"Me too." replied Temari.

"Well I guess we are playing 2." said Hinata.

"Now the real question is, what songs to play?" stated Temari.

"How about my world." said Ino, " and girlfriend."

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"Kay." The girls sat up their instruments.

"1..2..3 hit it!" yelled Hinata.

_Avril Lavigne - My World_

**Hinata:**

Please tell me what is takin' place,  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably cuz I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.

**Tenten, Temari, and Ino:**  
(In my World)

**Hinata:**  
Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Napanee.

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

[Chorus:] **All girls:**  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

**Hinata:**  
I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take a friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

[Chorus:] **All girls:**  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

**Tenten, Temari, and Ino:**  
(la la la la)

**Hinata:**  
Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
I don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

[Chorus:] **All girls:**  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

**Hinata:**  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

"Guys that was...AWESOME!" yelled Ino.

"I know, we totally kick ass!" yelled Tenten.

"Kay next songs please." said an annoyed Temari.

"Kay fine." said Hinata

_Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend_

**All the girls:**

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don?t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it?s not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Hinata:**  
_[Verse 1]_  
You?re so fine  
I want you mine  
You?re so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You?re so addictive  
Don?t you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don?t pretend I think you know I?m damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I?m the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I?m right

**Tenten, Temari, and Ino**  
_[Bridge]_  
She?s like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that?s what everyone?s talking about!

_[Chorus] _**All girls:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don?t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it?s not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Hinata:**  
_[Verse 2]_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don?t want to hear you say her name ever again

**Tenten, Temari, and Ino**  
(And again and again and again!)

_[Bridge]_  
She?s like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that?s what everyone?s talking about!

_[Chorus] _**All girls:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don?t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it?s not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Hinata:**  
In a second you?ll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There?s no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She?s so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus] _**All girls:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don?t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don?t like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Then the record person pulled up and heard the ending of the song and kept walking to the door. "_I wonder who that was playing... they are pretty good."_thought the record person. He knock on the door and Hiashi answered.

"Are you here to see my son Neji and his band?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes I am sir."

"Kay I will get him, please come inside." replied Hiashi. Tobi walked in and looked around, while Hiashi go to get Neji. Neji and other band member finally came.

"So you are the record person?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, I am."

"Kay when we will be recording?" asked Sasuke.

"Tomorrow." repiled Tobi. "and Neji when I pulled up, I heard some music coming from the garage, do you know who that could be?"

"Yeah." sigh Neji.

"Then who is it?"

"It is his sister and her band." replied Naruto.

"May I met them?" asked Tobi.

"Sure why not." said Neji, "Hold on one minute... HINATA!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NEJI?" yelled Hinata.

"COME HERE AND BRING YOUR FRIENDS!"

"FINE!" Hinata yelled back. Couple of minutes Hinata and her band showed up.

"What did you want?" Hinata asked.

"Tobi wanted to meet you."

"Who is Tobi?" asked Tenten.

"He is the record person." replied Shikamaru.

"Okay where is he?" asked Temari.

"Right here." said Tobi. The girls looked over and saw Tobi.

"Well what did you want?" asked a bored Hinata.

"Well when I pulled up I heard some music and it was pretty good, so I wanted to meet the band."

"Yeah we are the band." replied Hinata.

"Well I was thinking about letting you guys record a song or two."

"Sure why not, by the way we are Hell's girls." said Hinata

"So I will let you guys record tomorrow after your brother."

"All right sounds fair." said Temari.

"Well this is where you will be recording at." He handed Neji and Hinata directions to the recording studio and then left.

"Come on girls lets go to my room." said Hinata. All the girls left and went to Hinata's room.

"I wonder what Hinata's band sound like?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah me too." replied Shikamaru. The girls where staying the night and so where the guys, that way they could leave at the time.

* * *

**Next time on Music Trouble!**

"Omg look who it is!" replied???.

"God shot me now please. said Hinata.

"Now Hinata that is not very nice you know." said ???

"I don't care if it is nice just I want you to go to hell." yelled Hinata.

"Come Hinata lets go." said Temari.

"I see you have knew friends." said ???.

"Yeah, she did not want a friend that was the school slut!" yelled Ino.

"Lets go." said Tenten. The girls walked off, but they all heard,

"NICE SEEN YOU HINATA!" yelled ???

* * *

**Tmj- Who is ???, and what will happen and sorry if some of the words are wrong I was in a hurry**


	3. AN

** A/N**

**Read my story "_SUMMER!_" and vote on who Hinata should be with at the end of the story**

**Voting may end 07/04/09 (May end later or sooner)**

**PLZ VOTE not for me, but for Hinata**

**-Hyper n Smart 1**


End file.
